Operation INEEDYOU
by CartoonGirl28
Summary: This story takes place after Operation Z.E.R.O. Numbuh 4 is currently very traumatized by the events that just occurred and has been acting angry towards a certain team member of his. Rated T for mild language such as Hell,pissed,crap, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction! Please r&r! Well, you don't have to. I'd just like if you did!**

**All of them are 10 during this part. Most of this takes place after Operation Z.E.R.O. I'm going to add some extra events and maybe some OC's.**

***Flashback***

**Numbuh 4 (Wally's POV) **

-**Wally is 7 at the time when this happens-**

As I fly in a helicopter, I look down below me to see nothing but snow. I shiver and shake because of the numbing coldness I feel from outside. I am sitting in the back alone. There are a few other children about my age on the helicopter with me. The helicopter lands and I see a kid about 10 step out of a large building. He shouts out, "I am Patton Drilovsky, but you can call me Numbuh 60. I am here to train you in the art of becoming a Kids Next Door operative and teach you how to fight enemy adults and teenagers." I think to myself (Yeesh… This is going to be crummy, especially being out in the arctic for so long training)

Numbuh 60 says, "Alright, I am going to take attendance! You over there, blondie with the bowl cut. What's your name?"

I reply, "Uh…. My name's Wallabee Beatles or Wally." I walk towards Numbuh 60 out of the helicopter and stand behind him.

Numbuh 60 calls the next kid, "You over there! The kid with the airplane hat and goggles! What's your name?"

The kid replies, "Hoagie Gilligan, just call me Hoagie." He walks towards Numbuh 60 and stands behind me.

Numbuh 60 calls the next kid, "You over there! The kid in the red cap and blue shirt! What's your name?"

She replies in a calm voice, "Abigail Lincoln, just call me Abby." She walks out of the helicopter calmly and stands behind the airplane hat kid.

Numbuh 60 asks, "Is that everyone?" He sees a shadow of a person in the back and says, "Wait! You, in the back, show yourself." A little girl with long black hair and a green sweater holding a stuffed animal comes out from the shadow. Numbuh 60 says, "Hey you! What's your name?"

She replies nervously, "Kuki Sanban." As I stare at the girl my face starts to feel tingly and redder than it already was. I try to hold back a smile attempting to form on my face. I feel like my insides are turning into jelly. Well, I didn't understand what was going on at the time, but now I know. I thought to myself, "What are you doing to yourself, Wally? You're supposed to hate girls and love violence and things those girlies think are gross."

Numbuh 60 says, "Alright Cadets! Let's get you started for training." All of us walk into the large building that Numbuh 60 emerged out of. It looked all cool and stuff on the inside.

I thought to myself, "This isn't going to be that bad. " One reason was how cool the building looked, but it was mostly being around the cute girl. What was her name again? Cookie? "Who am I and what has happened to the real Wally?"

***End of Flashback***

I wake up to my bloody alarm clock. I was having a nice dream about me motorcycling through dangerous obstacles over a bunch of school buses. How I hate school. I yelled but immediately covered my mouth and hoped no one heard the yell. I just laid in bed for a few minutes taking in the recent events. All of that Senior Citi-Zombie stuff. It was too much for me to take in right now. The most scarring thing about it was that I kissed Kuki. Why would I kiss a crummy girl in the first place?! I'm Wallabee Beatles, the kid who loves gross stuff! Why would I even want to love anyone especially annoying little Kuki?

She's always acting so happy, like a typical crummy girl playing with those stupid Rainbow Monkeys and stuff. I hate her for lots of things, like when she dressed me up as that stupid cat doll and almost got me killed by that crazy cat lady because I broke her stupid toy. I don't get how I'm able to tolerate it at all and even decided that I wanted to kiss her in the first place. Yet, when I came to think of it she is really adorable and I'd really love to tell her how I feel. I hear a growling noise and decide to go and get some food.

I walk out of my room and decide to get some food. As I walk into the dining room Numbuh 1 is reading some kind of book and Numbuh 2 is on a computer doing God knows what. Numbuh 5 is in the corner listening to one of her sister's CDs. Numbuh 3… Oh god! She's sitting on the floor playing with her stupid stuffed animals and acting like a little 3 year old. I walk up to her and tell her, "Would you shut up you crummy girl? I hate hearing you play with your stupid Rainbow Monkey toys! It's getting on my nerves and I'm sick of it!" I walk up to a cabinet and grab an entire cereal box. I'm about to walk back to my room, but everyone's staring at me. Numbuh 5 looks pissed at me.

She says calmly, "Numbuh 4, why are you so rude to Numbuh 3 all the time? She does nothing to harm you, but you still insult her anyway."

I reply back angered, "Why don't you stay the hell out of my business, Numbuh 5? She annoys me so much playing with those crummy toys all the time and never shutting up!" Numbuh 5 looks at me like she knows why I'm so angry.

She whispers to me, "It's about what happened when you guys were in the closet when Grandfather zombified everyone, wasn't it?

My head almost instantly turns red and I yell, "NO, IT WASN'T SO SHUT UP!" Numbuh 5 just laughs at this angry reaction and Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 just look up from what they're doing and stare. They just shrug it off and go back to what they were doing.

Numbuh 3 is trying not to cry, but she's sniffling and on the verge of breaking down into tears. She has had enough and cries loudly and says, "Wally, why are you so mean all the time? Why do you always act so angry towards me? Tell me why you hate me so much! Say it to my face already!"

I reply nervously, "Um. I" I don't really know what to say or what to do. I just say loudly, "SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE, KUKI!" She runs out of the room and continues crying.

I just stomp out of the room angered in the opposite direction of Kuki and open the door to my room and slam it shut!

**END OF FIRST CHAPTER!  
**

**So, what do you think guys? You like it? Well, I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back and I have another chapter of Operation I.N.E.E.D.Y.O.U! Hope you like! Please review!**

**Kuki's POV**

I run to my room and slam the door shut. I jump into my bed and cry into the pillow. I grasp one of my Rainbow Monkey dolls, an orange one, and think to myself, "Would he really mean all of those horrible things? I don't get what I did that was so wrong!" I decide that I'd had enough and I wanted to run away from it all, but where would I go? I didn't want to leave the Kids Next Door forever. I pulled out my phone and called the Moon Base. Rachel answered.

"Hello?" Rachel asks, "Who is this?"

I reply back, "It's me, Kuki. Can I live at the moon base with you, Numbuh 362? I don't want to leave the Sector. I just want to live up there with you until things cool down."

Rachel replies, "Sorry, Numbuh 3. You can't live up here in the Moon Base."

I reply, "Aw. Okay. Bye!"

I crossed the Moon Base off my list of places to go. I thought of some more places I'd be able to hide out at. I tried to look for many places to go until I finally decided the perfect place. The country of which my ancestors came from. The place where the food made was amazing and the most amazing cartoons and toys were made there. I finally knew where I had to go, Japan. I pulled out a backpack and put some clothing, food, my favorite Rainbow Monkey toy (an orange one), and a picture of Wally. I just left a note on the door and jumped out of my window and ran off.

**Wally's POV**

I sat in my room thinking what I could do about what happened this morning and what I could do to fix what happened this morning. I didn't mean any of what I said, as stupid as I think Rainbow Monkeys are. I heard a knock at my door. My reaction was, "GO AWAY!"

The voice replied, "It's Numbuh 5," in a calm voice.

I replied calmly, "Okay. I'm sorry. You can come in."

Numbuh 5 walks in and sits on the bed next to me. She asks me, "Alright, so what's this whole thing about? Why were you so rude to Kuki?"

I reply, "It's partially because of how she acts very childish all the time. It was mostly because of how she told me to kiss her after she was zombified. I thought that if she'd mention the topic, it would ruin our friendship. Seeing as I already insulted her too much, I don't think she'll ever want to forgive me."

Numbuh 5 replies back, "Ah I see what's going on here. You're madly in love with Numbuh 3 and you don't want to admit it. You're acting too stubborn and afraid. It's causing you to act all angry and upset. Your best bet would be to apologize to Numbuh 3."

I feel very angry to this reply, but I just reply, "Okay, I'll apologize to Kuki. I'll try to tell her how I feel." Numbuh 5 smiles a very proud smile and leaves my room. Once she leaves, I walk out of my room with all of the courage I can pull out of myself and walk up to Kuki's room. I stand in front of the door and knock on it. The door just creaks open as if it was unlocked. I call Kuki's name out and see that she's not around. I see the window is open. I just shrug and decide to leave, but I notice a note on the door. I pick it up off the door and start reading it.

**Dear Friends,**

** I'm sorry to be telling you this, but I have run away and I don't plan to come back for a little while. I'm not telling you where I've run away to or when I'm coming back. I just need some time alone right now. After the fight with Wally earlier today, I realized that I had just got in the way of everything and my childish personality just slowed you all down. I will dearly miss you all.**

** Here is what I thought of all of you:**

**Numbuh 1- You were the best leader Sector V, well anyone could ever have. I always looked to you as an older brother. I've enjoyed having you as a leader and I hope that if I ever come back, I'll be able to go on another mission again with the team with you as the leader.**

**Numbuh 2- You were an amazing friend and teammate. Your knowledge of technology always amazed me. I enjoyed having you as a teammate and I won't forget you.**

**Abby (Numbuh 5) - You had to be the best friend I have ever had in my entire life. You were always so calm and cool and helped me through my emotional struggles and I have learned so much from you from your good advice to your street smarts. I will never forget you Abby. I'll always remember you as one of my ****BESTEST**** friends.**

**Last but not least, Wally – I'm not really sure what to think about you and I cry as I write this section about you. For sure, I know I will miss you most of all while I'm gone. I know you've always been really mean to me and practically hated everything I loved. I respected that, but I may have never openly showed that to you. I don't know where to start about where I feel about you. I'm not sure if I love or hate you with all my heart. I just have to say I saw you as my ****BEST BEST BEST ****friend. This is very hard for me saying goodbye and I wish I had been able to walk up to you and tell you I was leaving. I just didn't want to see sadness on your face when I had told you. I know that you'd probably think what I just wrote about you was "Sappy and girly" and you'd probably just think I was a crummy girl. So all I want to say is that I'm sorry, and goodbye.**

** -Kuki**

***END OF CHAPTER***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait. It's kinda hard to get chapters up when you got a lot of school work to be doing!**

**Wally's POV**

As I read the note, first I'm really surprised that Kuki would try to run away like that. Next I'm really happy that she's gone because I don't have to hear her be all loud and annoying anymore. Finally, I feel pure sadness and worry because I'm not sure if she's safe or not. For all I know those Delightful Idiots could have gotten her. I just look at myself with pure disappointment because I didn't think I could drive one of my best friends to do something so bad. Why would she run away? I always sort of…

I just rush off back to my room and drop the note. I go constantly hit a punching bag to let all the anger out. I'm trying not to shed some kind of tears. Wait… Why am I crying about some cruddy girl? I'm bloody Wallabee Beatles, not some little sensitive idiot! I just get to bed and try to forget about all this stupid stuff.

**Kuki's POV**

I had just landed in Japan a few days ago. I have nowhere to go and nowhere to stay. All I have is my backpack and my memory of the good and horrible things that have just happened to me. To this minute, I question myself on why I had run away when I had all of these amazing friends.

I roam around for a few minutes which seemed like a huge part of my life as I see it's getting dark. I decide to look around for a place to stay yet I find no luck. I walk and walk yet still no luck. There is but 1 light in this lonely area that I have stumbled upon. It is a 24 hour restaurant bar. I ask the owner if I could stay around and he said it was fine. I was grateful to even have a place to stay. I find a free booth and lay on one of the seats. I pull out the orange Rainbow Monkey to comfort me, but I still can't sleep. I set it aside near me and pull out the picture I had brought with me. I pull the frame up close and suddenly feel tired. I drift off to sleep with tears coming down my face thinking, "I just want to go home. I miss my friends. I miss you." (Referring to Wally)

I wake up by being shaken by some rude person. I quickly say sorry in Japanese and get up. I bow my head to the owner out of thanks for allowing me to stay at his restaurant for the night. I walk out the door and head off into the old, run-down neighbourhood. I roam the crowded streets of Tokyo bumping into person after person getting few dirty looks. Although I have the city and all of these amazing citizens, it still feels very lonely and that I wish someone out there would find me. I hear a song blast out of a radio in a shop that I pass.

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me.**

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating.**

**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me.**

**Till then, I walk alone.**

**I walk this empty street, on the boulevard of broken dreams.**

**Where the city sleeps and I'm the only one and I walk alone.**

It just feels so sad and boring to be living on the streets of Tokyo. Wait… I'm Kuki Sanban. I'm supposed to be happy. I left for a reason, and now I have to carry that out. Even though I lost lots, I hope that I can get a fresh start and maybe even find some fellow Kids Next Door operatives around in Japan. I may even find some nice new friends in the city and that's what I came here for.

I roam on and on some more until I bump into a person about my age. Well, I assume that because of the fact I can see their face. I bow and say sorry in Japanese. This kid speaks with a slight Asian accent and a slight Australian accent mixed. He replies, "Its fine," in English. He is about the same height as Wally and wears a green zip up hoodie. He has black hair hidden underneath large bangs, kind of like those people teenagers call emos. He wears black shorts and red sneakers that kind of look like mine.

He asks, "What's your name?"

I reply, "Kuki. What's yours?"

He replies,** "**U~orī"

."

I reply, "So your name is "Wally" in Japanese?"

He replies, "Yeah… My dad's from Australia."

I reply, "I used to have a friend named Wally. I actually came from America. He's the reason I left."

He replies back sympathetically, "I'm so sorry. Would you like to stay with me at my home?"

This kid reminds me of Wally a lot. Personally, I only would see the kid as a friend and only that, even if I were to get closer to him.

**I finally got the chapter up! BTW the song I used was Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day. Green Day is my favorite band and I thought this song suited Kuki's situation.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back with yet another chapter. I know my chapters are really short. It's my first and I'm also feeling like I'm writing so much yet I'm writing so little. I need to find that Writers Block!**

**Wally's POV **

Oh whatever. I just decided I want to just get on with my life with Kuki or without her. I just want to go on missions, blow stuff up, fight, and play some awesome video games. Speaking of which… when is the next mission and what is it? I walk out of my room into the kitchen. I feel like I'm suffering major Déjà vu, but there's nothing to yell at. Thank god. I grab the cereal box from the cabinet and pour some out. Finally some peace and quiet! After I finish, I'm about to go play some video games when the alarm goes off.

Numbuh 1 gives the status update. Numbuh 2 asks, "Alright, who are we dealing with this time around?"

Numbuh 1 replies back, "It's Cree and some of the Teen Ninjas. They have a device that can turn all children into teenagers. We have to work extra hard especially with Numbuh 3 being gone."

2 and 5 say, "Where is this going on?"

Numbuh 1 says back, "It's in Japan. They may get some of the operatives there."

Numbuh 5 says, "Sis, you're going down." Numbuh 5 gets an angry look on her face and starts grumbling something. Numbuh 2 just blushes. Yeah I still remember that time when he turned himself into a teenager.

We all walk into the room with all of the gear in it. We all get armoured up and step into the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. Numbuh 2 is flying the plane while Numbuh 1 and 5 are talking about the plans on what to do when they find the teenagers and how to stop the teenager device before it harms any of the children. Numbuh 1 says, "Numbuh 2, you're going to have to disarm the machine once we find out where it is." I'm just sitting in the back with the defense controls waiting for an attack. I look to my right to see the other controls not being operated. Kuki usually sat there. Speaking of which, where did she run away to?

**Kuki's POV**

I just met this kid on the street named U~Ori. He'd offered me a home from off the street and I'd just said yes because I knew that I had nowhere else to go. I was just a runaway, a lost child. The kid also seemed really nice and he also reminded me of Wally. I ask, "Is it okay is I call you Ori?" He says it's fine. I just walk along and follow him to wherever he's taking me. After what seemed like forever of walking, we get into a neighbourhood of nice houses. He finally says, "We're here." I stare in front of me to see a beautiful house about 2 stories high with a pagoda like roof. It's not as nice as some of the other houses in the neighbourhood. It was definitely the most simple, but it looked the most comforting. We walk up to the house and take off our shoes outside. He opens the door and says, "Welcome. Make yourself feel at home." The place looks like a normal Japanese house. It's very nice with very little furniture. It has a very low table and pillows for chairs. An adult male with dirty blonde hair says, "Ey son. Ye' brought home a friend. Would ye like Te introduce er' to me and yer Mum." His mother walks up. She has black hair and Asian eyes similar to mine.

Ori replies, "Yeah, Dad. This is Kuki. I found her on the street by Mr. Hamasaki's restaurant. Don't worry, she's a good person."

His mom says, "Okay, she can stay. As long as she abides with the rules of the house as well as respect everyone here."

I say back gratefully, "Type text or a website address or translate a document.

Okage de nīsuredi,(Thank you nice lady)" and bow. She smiles and replies, "Type text or a website address or translate a document.

Dōitashimashite," (You're welcome)

Ori whispers to me, "Follow me." He takes me up a flight of stairs into a simple room with a futon and LOTS of anime posters. Lots of Dragon Ball Z and Naurato and Avatar the Last Airbender. He says, "This is my room. What do you think?"

I reply, "I like it. So you like Dragon Ball Z too?"

He replies, "Heck yeah I do! Want to hear a secret?"

I reply, "Sure."

He closes the door and says quietly, "I'm part of a secret organization called the Kids Next Door. We have Sectors all over the world, even in America. We help defend children from tyranny from adults and teenagers and have fun doing it. I have a treehouse in the backyard and that's the hideout of a sector of the Kids Next Door."

I reply quietly back in surprise, "Wow, you're part of the Kids Next Door too! I never would have guessed. I'm in Sector V over in America. What Numbuh are you?"

Ori replies "Cool! Would you like to meet my team and I'm Numbuh 333."

I say back to him, "I'm Numbuh 3. Sector V in America."

Ori walks out of the room and yet again tells him to follow me next door. We're in an empty room except for a green futon. He says, "This is your room. I'll meet you downstairs and then we can go visit them."

I set my backpack down on the bed then rush downstairs. Ori is there and I follow him into his backyard. I see one of the most amazing treehouses I have ever seen in my life. I can't believe I didn't notice it. It's practically hundreds of feet above his house!


End file.
